Lucahjin
' Lucahjin', real name Reese Dressler, is a Let's Player from Connecticut. She currently resides in Seattle. She became widely known after her Let's Plays of the Barbie Horse Adventure Series, which co-starred JoshJepson. She has since performed Let's Plays of old DOS box games, indie games, and games published by Nintendo and their affiliates -- including the entire Kings Quest and Quest for Glory series. She has featured, or been featured in, numerous Co-Op Let's Plays with Youtubers such as Proton Jon, AttackingTucans, Donnabellez, Takarifreak, hercrabbiness, NintendoCapriSun, and Trask Nari. She is currently partnered with Polaris, formerly known as The Gaming Station. Lucahjin ran for King of the Web in late October of 2012, where she won second place in the King of Gaming category. She has an alternate channel for soft-spoken and ASMR Let's Plays called "Relaxajin". Occasionally, she performs live streams on Twitch.tv. As a very talented visual artist, she sometimes does live drawings on her Twitch station as well in an Anime-like style. She also at times does co-commentating with Proton Jon on his streams with others as well. She is confirmed to be dating Proton Jon, said multiple times by both of them on streams, Ask.fm, and Twitter. Philanthropy After losing an uncle to heart disease, Lucahjin and her followers raised a large sum of money during a Let's Play Twitch.tv stream of the game Okami and donated all proceeds to the American Heart Association in 2012. In February of 2013, Lucahjin and her fans raised over $3,000 for the American Diabetes Association during a 24-hour Let's Play event on Twitch.tv. During an event titled "Bucks For Boobs", Lucahjin succeeded in raising over $8,000 for the American Breast Cancer Association for Research. The event also occurred over Twitch.tv. Controversy arose over the "Bucks For Boobs" event, where followers and spectators believed Lucahjin pocketed all or a portion of the funds raised. She responded to the rumors by posting a screenshot of the donation confirmation page to her Twitter account that proved she donated the entire sum. Lucahjin is an outspoken ally of the LGBT community, endorsing their endeavors on many occasions through her YouTube channel. During her Co-Op Let's Play of Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon, she censored out a potentially homophobic joke made by AttackingTucans, stating "you cannot say that on my channel". With that said, in some of her earlier videos, she herself made use of homophobic slurs and jokes (as an example, her Let's Play of Chrono Cross has numerous instances, such as the boss fight in episode 81, and most, if not all scenes with Nikki). Humor *Bathroom and fecal jokes *Off-color humor, such as intentionally misconstruing innocuous things as euphemisms for sexual things. *Giving off-color nicknames to game characters or objects *Reading character dialogue in characteristic voices, most notably in a "derpy" voice punctuated with flatulent sounds. Catchphrases, memes, and running gags *"My Balls" - originated in the Equestrian Barbie Let's Play that launched her into YouTube fame. The name was given to a horse in the game to perpetuate a running gag of sexualizing the actions performed by the in-game horses. * "Actually!" - Lucahjin tends to add this to the end of a sentence when flustered, making it more of a verbal tic than a meme, catchphrase, or running gag. * "Bowser is my Husbando!" - Lucahjin seems to have a romantic interest in Bowser, the Koopa King. This is evidenced in her Paper Mario series LPs and her recent Mario & Luigi LP in which she remarks that Bowser is cute, or that she loves Bowser, or some variation thereof. She also consistently voices Bowser with a cockney accent. *"Just like all my first dates!" is a catchphrase used by Lucajin when a character's line of dialogue could be construed in an off-color way. *"I'm Sean Connery" - referenced when she mimics a deep, manly voice reminiscent of the Scottish actor. *"Miss No Arms" or variations thereof for video game characters that are missing appendages. This meme first appeared during her Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Let's Play in reference to Goombella's lack of arms and her prejudice towards other characters in the game, when she, herself, is "disabled". *"Stay Away From the Summoner" and "Hello?!" - while Lucahjin did not invent this meme -- it is a line from from Final Fantasy X spouted by an elderly woman to Tidus in reference to High Summoner Braska's daughter, Yuna -- Lucahjin mentions it when she employs an elderly voice for female characters that is reminiscent of the Final Fantasy character's tone. She combines this meme with "Hello", especially when voicing Kammy Koopa in the Paper Mario spin-offs, referencing Queen Elizabeth II. *"Sir?!" and "Madam?!" as exclamation used when a character's line of dialogue could be construed in an off-color way, when a character's behavior is considered rude or inappropriate, or when she is trying to get a character's attention in a game. *"Gurrrrrrrl" is a catchphrase Lucahjin employs as a general statement to punctuate something said by a female (or sometimes male, in the case of Link in her blind LP of Ocarina of Time, where she repeatedly used this phrase) video game NPC. *'"Birth Control Case" '- a running gag Lucahjin created during her Pokemon White Let's Play. It refers to the case used to hold the trainer's Gym Badges. *"Jizzing in socks" - a running gag referenced in her Let's Play of Pajama Sam by Humongous Games. Part of a side-quest in the game involves collecting Sam's stray socks to appease his mother. Lucahjin joked that he was trying to hide them from his mother because he ejaculated into them. This joke was referenced in her Co-Op Let's Play of Detective Barbie. *"I'm a Girl" was a running gag Lucahjin used to her South Park: Stick of Truth Let's Play. In the game, she projected her own personality onto the player character known as "Douchebag". The character, by default, is always male. She purposefully dressed him up and crafted his facial features and hair to resemble her own. Whenever in-game characters reference the character's sex as male, she responds with "I'm a girl"! *'Claiming resemblance to Doctor Eggman' in her Versus with AttackingTucans. Several fans drew pictures of her as Eggman, prompting her to cosplay as him a video game convention. She described his physiology as "a beach-ball with arms and legs" and likened this to her own body type. The two share glaringly prominent red-hair, furthering the gag. *"You Don't Know" - said in a sassy tone when Lucahjin encounters an in-game character whose dialogue is overly confident, or, when she is projecting her personality onto an in-game persona, and something a character says references the character's personality which she deems incongruous to the characters, since she is projecting her own personality onto it. For example, the "I'm a Girl" meme and running gag employed during her South Park: Stick of Truth Let's Play. *'"Well Done!" '- During her blind Heart Gold playthrough, whenever her Pokemon pleases her. *'"It's a thing that looks like a thing" '- referring to Pokemon badges *'"My phone!" '- Whenever she gets a call in her Heart Gold blind LP Past Solo LPs *Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon *Chrono Cross *Leisure Suit Larry *Oregon Trail *Shadow of the Colossus *King's Quest *Quest for Glory 3 *Ico *Paper Mario (Blind) *Journey *Pokemon White (Blind) *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Blind) *Suikoden II * Ocarina of Time (Blind) * Freddi Fish: The Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (Blind) * Octodad - Dadliest Catch (Unfinished) * Freddi Fish: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse (Blind) * Putt-Putt Joins the Parade (Blind) * Super Paper Mario (Blind) * South Park: The Stick Of Truth * Pajama Sam - No need to hide when it's dark outside * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Blind) * HuniePop * Warioware Inc. Current LPs * Pokemon Heart Gold * WarioWare Touched! Co-Op LPs *Battletoads (with NintendoCapriSun) *Barbie's Horse Adventure Mystery Ride (with JoshJepson) *Barbie's Wild Horse Rescue (with JoshJepson) *5 Days A Stranger (with Hercrabiness) *Leisure Suit Larry - Love for Sail! (with AttackingTucans) *LittleBigPlanet (with TheRunawayGuys) * LittleBigPlanet 2 (with TheRunawayGuys) *Fortune Street (with TheRunawayGuys) **Only played with them during the episodes where the map played was The Observatory. *My Little Pony: Runaway Rainbow (with AttackingTucans) - Never Finished *Sonic Adventure 2 Versus (with AttackingTucans) * 7 Days a Skeptic (with Trask Nari) * Barbie Horse Adventure Riding Camp (with Proton Jon) * Trilby's Notes (with cdigames)) * King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride (with LiamSixx) * Detective Barbie - The Mystery Cruise (with Proton Jon) * Putt Putt Goes to the Moon (Drunk) (with AttackingTucans) See also *Lucahjin's main channel *Relaxajin channel *Lucahjin on Twitter *Lucahjin at TV Tropes.com *Lucahjin Fans Wiki *Lucahjin's Tumblr Category:Feel free to help expand the page Category:Female Let's Players Category:Let's Players partnered with The Gaming Station Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Let's Players partnered with Polaris